


INVADER PINK- Episode 3: Cat-uis Maximus

by Leolamin1397



Series: INVADER PINK [3]
Category: Invader Zim, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leolamin1397/pseuds/Leolamin1397
Summary: After an embarrassing prank pulled by Connie, Pink swears vengeance upon her. The Pink Tyrant cooks up a scheme to get Connie out of her hair for good. But When Steven get's caught up in it can she get them both out?
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pink Diamond & Spinel (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond/Steven Universe
Series: INVADER PINK [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648702
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	INVADER PINK- Episode 3: Cat-uis Maximus

_A massive group of gems stands before a stage and the flag of the Diamond authority before saluting._

_Pink jumps onto the stage presenting herself with a huge smile before the gems, just as three massive shadows loom over her._

_Pink looks up at the shadows of Yellow, Blue, and White who looks at her curiously as Pink gives them a smile Spinel popping up behind and waving_

_Yellow and Blue look at each other worried as White smiles reaching down and picking up Pink dropping her onto her leg ship._

_Pink falls into the ship and it takes off sprinting before leaping into the air and vanishing with a twinkle, the ship then quickly appears over Earth._

_From the ship a pink object is shot out towards the planet, the object crashes on a beach and from the Crater Pink shadow emerges with an evil grin with other shadows backing her as crystals and wires emerge from the ground_

_Spinel is then shown frantically running towards the screen with a smile on her face before smashing into it causing it to shatter._

_Finally, Steven is shown on a table kicking his legs casually as Pearl scans him with a device and Peridot looks at screens showing his body and vitals._

_A ruined Beach City is shown with fire spreading and crystals coming out of the ground as thousands of people start to kneel and bow their heads. They are shown to be bowing to Pink's Leg ship which stands proudly on the Beach, panning up to show Pink on top laughing manically over her Colony with Steven by her side._

_Pan out to show that this was all in Pink's head as she is standing in the playground in her human disguise. Steven is shaking Pink's shoulder trying to get her out of her fantasy, but finally jumps out of the way as a dodge ball comes flying. It hits Pink square in face making her flip and land on her face with an annoyed groan_

**INVADER PINK**

**CAT-IUS MAXIMUS**

Beach City Middle School Yard 

Outside the Middle school the many students were out playing with whatever the school provided, talking amongst themselves, or eating their lunches in the fresh air. One such student was Pinkamena Diamandis sitting alone at a table looking down at what was supposed to be food. Pink looked at it with her nose raised in disgust as she looked over to other students that were eating the school food with no problem. Pink leaned down and sniffed the food, the smell burning her nose and making her recoil in disgust, gagging and spitting on the ground. A shiver went up her spine as she looked at the food as if it were an enemy.

“You know even a person looking at you for the first time would think you’re not normal.” Connie says appearing by her side.

“I AM EXTREMELY NORMAL MAHESWARAN!! It’s just that this is-This is-HOW CAN ANY SENTIENT THING BEING WITH A BRAIN CELL PUT THIS IN THEIR BODIES!” Pink says as she pushes the tray away fearfully.

“You have to admit Connie this food is pretty rank. I mean you’re bringing Lunch from home.” Steven says sitting next to pink with a Cookie cat Lunchbox.

“Okay you have me there. But she never eats anything from the first to last bell she never eats, how can any normal 12 year old go that long with eating?” Connie asks annoyed.

“Maybe I’m just better than you~” Pink says with a smirk making Connie growl.

“Or maybe she just eats at home. Here Pink you can have my crackers.” Steven says with a nervous laugh handing Pink some animal crackers.

Pink took the box and pulled out one cracker in the shape of an elephant. She scrunches her face a bit but takes a bit of it munching away at the cracker.

“Well-munch-It’s not making scream in pain-crunch-and it does taste good nothing special but still-swallow- I guess your whole race isn’t entirely tasteless.” Pink says as she picks out a Lion cracker and tosses it into her mouth.

But it never went in her mouth as something snatched it out of the air and it zipped past her face. The trio looked at what it was, getting a Meow as Lion laid on the ground licking the cracker.

“Lion!” Steven says lovingly.

“AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!” Pink screams in panic looking at the pink cat as steven went and picked him up placing him on the table.

“Aw you like the Lion shaped crackers don’t you little buddy?” Steven says petting him and getting another cracker.

“This is you cat?” Connie asks looking at the Pink furred feline in amazement.

“Yep, this is Lion. Had him ever since I was 4. Ain’t he cute?” Steven asks petting him, getting a bored purr.

“He’s adorable but…… why is he pink?” Connie asks.

“Oh well you see-” Steven starts.

“Whoa Steven’s got a pet?”

“Aw, he’s a cute Kitty-Kat.”

“It looks like he has mane.”

“Why is he pink?”

Many of the students started crowding around the table to get a look at Lion as Steven petted him.

“Hey dude, cute cat. Though you can’t bring a pet to school, I had a snake I found in the forest confiscated a while back.” Amethyst says walking up trying to get Lion only to get a growl.

“He doesn’t like being touched by people he doesn’t know. Also I didn’t bring him, sometimes he just follows me, he does what he does.” Steven says with a laugh.

“Cool cat. Hey you gonna eat that?” Amethyst says sitting next to Pink who was trying to distance herself from the cat with a fearful look on her face, Amethyst taking her food and eating it.

“Wait a minute are you scared of Steven’s cat?” Connie asks Pink with a laugh.

“He crawled in Pink’s hair, I think he thinks it’s a bed.” Steven says.

“MY HAIR IS NOT A BED! AND I AM NOT SCARED OF THAT….. THING!!” Pink says pointing to the cat.

“Mhm, right. Why don’t you pet him then?” Connie asks with a smirk.

“You cocky little-I simply enjoy the…. Adorableness of this fluffy little pink ball of FILTH! From a distance.” Pink says defensively getting an emotionless look from Connie as she grabbed another Lion animal cracker and flicked it in Pink’s hair.

“Did you just throw something in my hair you little-!” Pink says offended until Lion jumps into her afro.

“OH SWEET STARS OF INFINITUDE!!!” Pink screams jumping from her seat and running past the crowding students screaming.

“MOTHER OF THE WHITE DWARF!! GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF ME!!” Pink screams running her hands through her hair while running like a mad girl.

“OH BY WHITE DIAMONDS RADIANCE HELP ME!! PEARL!! STEVEN!!! ANYONE!! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!” Pink screams as she rolls on the ground.

Inside the teachers lounge Lapis was sitting by the window drinking a cup of coffee when one of the other teachers walked by and looked out the window.

“Hey Lazuli, isn’t that one of your students?” he asks pointing out the window making Lapis look.

“WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE TO THIS!! WHY MUST IS SUFFER!! WHAT DID I DO WRONG?! I’M SORRY PLEASE SPARE ME!!” Pink screams running looking totally insane.

“Nope, never seen her before in my life.” Lapis says with no hesitation before shutting the blinders.

Pink continues to run, scream, and panic not looking where she was going. And for that slammed face first into a tetherball pole with a WHAM! Pink goes cross eyed before falling back like a log, Lion finally crawling out of her hair with his cracker not caring about her current predicament. All the students start laughing at Pink, Connie included, as Steven looks on worried. Pink clears her head and gets up with an embarrassed blush on her face.

“Stop laughing at me!” Pink demands standing up but no on complying.

“I said cease!” Pink says kicking her leg back hitting the tetherball causing it to go around and smack her right in the face making her fall back to the ground.

The laughter only increased with that. Pink sitting up to look at the children laughing at her. When suddenly their shapes began to change turning from human children to formless shadows with faces. The shadows laughed and laughed slowly growing and towering over Pink surrounding her from all sides. Pink’s mind began to race as her eyes darted back to forth as the laughter got louder and echoed in her mind. It was digging itself into her very gem. Pink felt shame build up in her but also something else, something angry. Her gem started to glow as it grew and she got to her feet.

“QUIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!” Pink screams out her voice getting deeper and menacing. The force of the scream making everyone stop and cover their ears, the the ground shake, cracking some of the windows of the school, and the very ground Pink stood on.

No one was laughing as they all looked at Pink who was breathing heavily, her eyes shadowed by her hair.

“I-am above- you miserable cretins! And I have been publicly humiliated for the LAST TIME!!” Pink yells authoritatively.

Pink looks out to the people who looked at her slightly terrified. Pride began to fill her for putting the humans in place, until she saw Steven. He was looking at her the same way, but even worse. For a moment Steven’s face glitched away showing another face. And upon realizing that Pink was filled with shame. Pink let out a whine, tears welling up in her eyes, before breaking out into full on tears. She cried and ran inside the school just as adults came out to check on the children after the supposed “Earthquake”. Steven and Connie looked at the running Pink with concerned looks on their faces. Steven then looked to Connie with a disappointed look on his face. Connie looked back slightly guilty.

Pink ran through the hall crying before running into the Bathroom, though it turns out it was the boys bathroom. But it wasn’t much of a problem with Pink screaming “GET OUT!!” and four boys running out panicked. Pink locked herself in one of the stalls and sat on the toilet where she let out a few more tears before growling and then screaming.

“AAAAAARRRRRGGHHHHHHH!! STU-PID-CON-NIE-I-HATE-YOU!!” Pink screamed as she punched the side of the stall denting it.

“No punching the bathroom stalls.” A teacher says from outside the bathroom making Pink stop.

“AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! SHE’S RUINING MY LIFE!!” Pink screams as she punches the side of the stall again this time the force being so great it sent the toiler paper holder flying into her face making her cry out in anger and pain.

“Stupid! Stupid!” Pink sais wiping her eyes unsure if she was talking about Connie or herself.

“Something wrong buddy?” Spinel says as she suddenly popped out of a grate in the ceiling looking down at Pink.

“Spinel? How’d you know where I was?.... And why are you in the vents?” Pink asked.

“I got bored waiting for you in the classroom, so I followed this cool little flying thing up and I found so much cool stuff. They have all this crunchy stuff up here.” Spinel says showing her mouth was filled with asbestos. “I was passing by and heard you. So come on, how can your best pal Spinel, turn that frown upside down?” Spinel says dropping onto Pink’s lap making her smile with her fingers.

“It’s that CURSED Maheswaran girl! Not only does she see through my brilliant disguise she…… she humiliated me! IN PUBLIC! AND LAUGHED AT ME! They all laughed at me.” Pink says sadly curling up a bit.

“And she made me scare Steven! I want her GONE!” Pink growls clenching her fists.

“Oh I know how to solve this, just like we did with that mean Carnelian back at the classroom. Now where are we gonna find a big enough rock?” Spinel says scratching her chin.

“I appreciate the sentiment. But I need something more subtle, something people could never connect back to me. And I want it to be something really good, something that will make her suffer for this indignity!” Pink growls.

Beep-beep!

Pink reaches into her hair and pulls out a communication shard twisting it to activate it.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT?!!” Pink yells angrily.

“AAAH! O-oh my diamond I didn’t mean to disturb you. I just wanted to give you an update on an experiment.” Peridot says fearfully.

“I-ugh-fine tell me.” Pink groans as Spinel gets atop her head.

“W-Well my diamond it took longer than expected but I was able to fully map the human genome!” Peridot says showing off a hologram.

“And this is important how?” Pink groans.

“W-well my diamond with this understanding we can now be able to manipulate it. I already have some prototype devices that with the correct sequence can change the Genome however we feel like it. Perhaps with enough meddling we can even have humans obey your every word without question.” Peridot explains.

“That’s very nice Peridot, we’ll talk about it more when-.” Pink starts but stops as she looks at her hand seeing a strand of Pink hair, but it wasn’t hers.

Pink picked it up and from the feeling could tell it was Lions. Her mind suddenly raced with the recent events of Connie throwing the cracker in her hair, Lion jumping in, the laughter, Steven’s scared face.

“You can manipulate the genome in any way?” Pink asks looking at the fur.

“Of course my Diamond.” Peridot says.

“Could you possibly? Add something to it, something….. Foreign? Something that could change the whole thing?” Pink asks as a grin grows on her face.

“Potentially, do you have something in mind My Diamond?” Peridot asks.

“I do Peridot. I really-really-DO!” Pink says as her grin is wide and malicious.

Later In The Hallway 

“You need to apologize to Pink.” Steven instructs.

“No, I do not.” Connie says walking beside him.

“You know I had this exact same conversation with Pink. When did I have it? Oh yeah! WHEN PINK APOLOGIZED TO YOU!” Steven yelled exasperated trying to make his point.

The two were the first to enter the classroom, standing by their desks as their classmates followed behind.

“Connie, you saw how Pink reacted, she was crying!” Steven said worried.

“And she also caused an earthquake with her voice!” Connie said.

“Because she was upset, before that it looked like she was having a panic attack or something. I think everyone laughing really messed with her. An apology would probably make her feel better.” Steven said.

“Oh come on she’s fine.” Connie says grumpily.

“Now I know you don’t believe that.” Steven says with a tone that nearly mimicked Connie’s mother.

“Why are you sticking up for her?” Connie asked.

“The same reason I stuck up for you when Pink needed to say sorry, cause you both are my friends. And you two are friends as well.” Steven said enthusiastically.

“We are not friends.” Connie says blatantly with narrowed eyes.

“You could be friends.” Steven says hopefully.

“Never.” Connie replies with the same tone.

“Okay, like it or not, excluding me, Amethyst, and the teachers. She is the only person here who talks to you on a daily basis.” Steven says.

“I am not apologizing, besides even if I did it wouldn’t make any difference to that Alien. She’s already trying to destroy me.” Connie says upset.

“No she isn’t.” Steven says with a nervous laugh.

\------

Connie was sitting at her desk writing in her notebook when a sudden CRACK snapped the tip off her pencil. She let out an annoyed groan looking at it.

“Does anyone have a pencil I can borrow?” Connie asked as the pencil rolled off the desk.

Connie bent down to pick it up when something whizzed over her head like a bullet and a BOOM filled the room. Connie’s head shot up and she looked to the wall seeing a pencil embedded in it cracking it. Another student who had just raised her book now had a hole through it and looked shocked. She then looked to Pink who had a bored expression on her face.

“What? You wanted a pencil. I gave you one. Not my fault you can’t catch.” Pink says with a shrug.

\-------

“Okay, but she missed.” Steven said with a sheepish laugh getting a annoyed look from Connie.

BAM!

All eyes were on the doorway as Pink entered with a dark look on her face. Only the sound of her footsteps filled the air as she made her way to her desk looking only at Connie with a murderous look.

“O-oh pink I-!” Steven said, stepping in front of Connie.

“I’m sorry for scaring you Steven.” Pink said.

“What?” Steven said surprised.

“I wish you didn’t have to see me like that, I’m sorry for scaring you. I also don’t harbor any anger towards your brainless furbeast.” Pink says kindly.

“Oh well…... that's nice.” Steven said slightly relieved until Pink shoved him aside.

“I DO BLAME YOU MAHESWARAN!! I hope you enjoyed your little laugh at my expense cause that will be the last you ever have. Know this human, vengeance shall be mine! Oh, how it will be mine! What I do to you will serve as an example to the rest of these ingrates to never mess with me.” Pink said with a dark seriousness.

“Whatever.” Connie says not caring as she sits down.

“In fact, my vengeance will come sooner than you think.” Pink says with an evil smirk as Connie sits at her seat.

“OW!” Connie yelps as she immediately sits up a hand reaching for her rear.

“Ah hahahahahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!” Pink laughs manically throwing her head back, the lights flickering in the room from the force of her evil laughter.

Connie pulled something from her rear and it was a small sharp tack. Connie looked at it confused and then to Pink who was still evil laughing.

“This is your vengeance, Pink? A tack? That's weak.” Connie says annoyed pocketing the tack in her bookbag.

“Huh, not gonna lie, I was expecting worse.” Steven said surprised.

“Okay class time for reading, pick up your books and we’ll continue from where we left off. And continue our discussion about how it’s okay to like books from guys who are jerks but are dead now and won’t profit from it.” Lapis says sitting at her table as the kids pull out their books.

Connie, Steven, and Pink do the same. But from behind her book Pink peeks at and lets out sinister grins and snickers. She looks down to her book bag spinel, the gem giving her a smile and the OK gesture. Seconds ago as Pink monologued at Connie, getting everyone’s attention, the playful gem stretched out her arm and placed the tack on her chair. Pink giggling evilly to herself as school continued.

Later, Pink’s base 

Pink sat on her throne looking at a holoscreen that showed a cell. Her grin widened as she watched the cell begin to morph and change before her eyes.

“Beautiful Peridot. If Connie’s cellular reaction is the same as it is for these test cells, then my vengeance will truly be complete.” Pink says with a laugh.

“I was created to please my Diamond.” Peridot says with a bow.

“Is this truly wise my Diamond. You were rather hesitant to deal with Connie before with fear of retaliation.” Pearl says.

“True, but there is no way anyone will be able to connect what’s about to happen to her to me.” Pink says.

“Plus it’s gonna be like super funny! Right Pink, it’s gonna be funny?” Spinel asked jumping on Pink’s shoulder.

“Oh trust me Spinel, it will be hilarious. Sleep well this night, miserable human. For it will be the last peaceful sleep you will ever know.” Pink said as her eyes began to glow.

In the dark of the night Connie laid fast asleep in her bed peacefully. Until she began to squirm in bed uncomfortably letting out a groan, A change was going on in her that she is yet to realize.

The Next day 

Steven and Connie were walking together to school. Connie holding out her phone as Steven looked on in amazement.

“They try and say it's just a regular mountain range on the moon's surface, and it's just a trick of the light, but come on! There is definitely a tower there.” Connie explains pointing at the picture.

“Oh yeah I think I can see it!” Steven says smiling.

BARK-BARK-BARK!!

The two children jump a scream as s dog behind a chain link fence barked furiously at them looking like it was trying to get through.

“Oh man what’s up with him, we walk here all the time and he never barked that loud.” Connie said surprised.

“Maybe he just woke up on the wrong paw? Happens to Lion all the time, he’ll feel better later.” Steven says as they continue to walk and the dog still barked looking at Connie.

The two continued to make their way coming to a crosswalk. Connie then began to scratch her head furiously letting out an annoyed grunt.

“Something wrong?” Steven asked.

“It’s my head, it’s so itchy and I can’t find the right spot to scratch.” Connie grunts.

“Let me try.” Steven says reaching for her head.

Steven began to scratch the area like he would for himself, but as he felt Connie’s hair a weird sensation came over him.

“Your hair feels…… different…… but also familiar.” Steven says curiously.

Without thinking he changed his scratching going for quick little scritches applied to one area. As if he had done this before his hand started to wander down toward Connie’s ear and he scratched behind it.

“Why are you scratching behind my ear?” Connie asks.

“OH I-I don’t know. It just felt right. You know Lion loves it when I scratch him here. I can stop if you want.” Steven said.

“NO!! I mean you don’t have to, I’m fine with it.” Connie yelled at first but then quieted down.

Steven continued to scratch behind her ear a pleasurable feeling filling Connie as she did. She practically felt like melting from it. Then as she reached this peaceful feeling a sound she would never make left her mouth.

Puuuuurrrrrrrrrr

“D-did you just pur?” Steven asked surprised.

“WHAT NO?!” Connie yelled embarrassed pushing Steven away.

“Oh you don’t have to be embarrassed. It was kind of cute.” Steven says trying to reassure her.

“W-W-Well I certainly did not pur! You know I think I’m gonna take a different way to school. SEE YA THERE!!” Connie yelps embarrassed as she runs off leaving Steven behind.

“What the heck was that?!” Connie murmurs to herself embarrassed as she walked down the street.

Grrrrrrrrrrr

Connie’s ears perked up as she looked in front of her and saw a dog blocking her path and growling at her. Connie took a step back only to see another dog standing behind her, then suddenly from all around dogs began to surround her and growl. Connie’s heart sank as she was surrounded by the Canines.

30 minutes later, Lapis’s Classroom 

Steven nervously looked up at the clock as it ticked away. He looked to one side and saw Pink looking forward bored tapping her pencil on the side of her head. He looked forward and saw Lapis explain commas and where to put them in sentences. He then looked to his other side and saw an empty seat beside him, Connie’s seat. She was late, she was never late, even stranger that he just saw her this morning and they were making great time till the split up. Steven worried until the door swung open, everyone looking to it. Connie stood there breathing heavily having some scratches on her, covered in dirt, little tears in her clothes, and small scrapes.

“Geez Maheswaran, what happened to you?” Lapis asked, concerned, looking at Connie.

“Dogs... chasing me... So many dogs!” Connie panted, leaning on her desk sweating heavily.

“Oh man, you should head to the nurse.” Lapis says concerned Connie nodding and doing so. Steven looked at her worried as Pink looked on with an evil grin

Connie walked through the hall groaning and annoyed shoulder slumped. As she walked Amethyst came out of a classroom picking her teeth.

“Sup Connie. Get up on the wrong side of the bed?” Amethyst jokes.

“Yes, there were angry dogs there.” Connie said annoyed still walking.

“Wooo, angry. Guess that means you forgot to shower to.” Amethyst said with a chuckle.

“What?” Connie asks.

“Dude, you stink. Specifically your hair.”Amethyst says.

Connie grabs her hair and sniffs it confirming that she indeed did smell, but she couldn’t pin down what it was. It couldn’t be from the dirt she didn’t get that dirty. Suddenly Amethyst came from behind and sniffed her hair making Connie yelp.

“Man you smell like my neighbors pet gata whenever she paid me to wash her.” Amethyst said.

“Gata?” Connie asks confused.

“Yeah sorry, sometimes I slip into my home language. You smell like a wet cat.” Amethyst says.

“Cat? Why would I smell like-?” Connie says confused until a light clink caught her ears.

Connie looked down and saw the tack from yesterday on the ground. She kept it in her bag and forgot about it, but as she looked at it her suspicion rose. She picked it up and finally examined it deeply. This wasn’t a bargain store tack, it was something else, something alien. It was crystalline with a strange pink glow to it. Connie continued to examine it until noticing something at the bottom sticking out. Connie pulled on it revealing it to be Pink hair, she looked at this and tack in confusion.

“I-Is this fur from Steven's cat, why would-?” Connie asked in confusion until her eyes widened

“IS THERE A SCIENCE LAB?” Connie asked grabbing Amethyst.

Connie ran into the empty room and immediately grabbed a microscope. She put the fur under the lens and examined it just wanting to get a feel of the cat's genes. Once she has it memories she pricks her finger getting a bit of blood and putting it under the lense. She impatiently brought it to focus and examined her own blood and there she saw it, mixing with her own was the cats genetics fusing with her DNA.

“PINK FUSING MY DNA WITH STEVEN’S CAT?!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!” Connie screams in terror.

Meanwhile back at class Pink was looking at her notes, Steven left the class to check on Connie, and Lapis took one of her breather breaks so the class was left to solve english problems.

“So Jack, like an idiot, falls down a hill, and Jill follows after him. I’d just let the idiot fall.” Pink says confused.

“PINK!!!” Connie yells slamming open the door startling everyone.

“Oh hey, Connie, how was the nurse?” Pink asks with a smile.

“I know what you've done, Pink, and it's not funny!” Connie yells marching over to Pink.

“I don't know what you're talking about. Also get away from me you smell.” Pink says offended until Connie tackles Pink to the ground getting on top of her.

“The cure! Make it stop, Pink! Make this thing you've done to me stop!” Connie demands angrily as Pink’s evil grin grows and she pushes Connie off of her

“There is no cure! And it will never stop! You might as well resign yourself to your catty fate! I told you you would forever rue the day you messed with ME!” Pink says dramatically as she stands over Connie.

“Now, begin your ruing! I'll just sit here and... watch.” Pink says as she sits back down unsure of what to do next.

She does, however, figure it out and starts laughing. She laughs for a long time. Connie looked on horrified as Pink laughed evilly. The Bispecaled girl letting out a “Nooooooooo” before running out of the classroom. As she left Pink continued to laugh maniacally even when she was gone. Her laughs slowly died down as everyone looked at her.

“AH HAHAHA!! Hahaha! Hahahahahaha. haahahahaha. Ha, yeah today’s a awesome day for me.” Pink says happily leaning back in her seat.

Later That Day 

Pink was making her way down the street back to her home on the beach. She had a smile and a skip in her step humming a tune to herself and shuffling to the music in her head.

When you let me in, then I want to go out

I'm always on the wrong side of every door

As soon as I'm at home, then I'd like to get about

I like to lie in the bureau drawer

But I make such a fuss if I can't get out

CRASH!!

Pink stopped her singing, looking up at the picket fence she was next to and seeing it was shaking. Suddenly from above Connie climbed over it looking haggard and breathing heavily, the sound of barking heard from behind it. Pink couldn’t help but smirk seeing the transformation was further along. Connie’s hair was getting longer and more was starting to grow on her arms, even faint whiskers could be seen starting to grow on her cheeks.

“Oh what’s new pussycat? AHAHAHAHA!! GET IT! Because your a cat!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!! I just learned that phrase today.” Pink says laughing.

Connie scrunched her nose in anger but then collected herself. Taking a moment to dust herself off as facing Pink.

“Alright Pink I must admit, you got me. This is a pretty good joke. I... I think it deserves some praise.” Connie holds out a hand to Pink for her to shake making Pink grin.

“Oh hohoho! Finally, the inevitable end. It's about time you acknowledged me as the superior being I so am. It will make my victory even sweeter to know that-.” Pink says cockily as she extends her to take Connie’s.

Pink takes Connie's hand and squeezes. Only for her to yank her hand back in pain, letting out an “OW!”. Connie’s laughs bringing back her hand and raising it, revealing that the tack was taped to her hand.

“HA! Joke's on you, Pink! Now you have to find a cure for this cat thing!” Connie says confidently pointing at Pink.

Pink stares at her hand and the tack silent for a moment before bursting out laughing.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was your plan? Using my own tech against me? Hahaha, YOU STUPID FOOL!” Pink laughs as she snatches the tack from Connie’s hand holding it in her palm.

“This was made to alter genes, organic genes. I am a highly sosphitacted light based intelligence. Or to dumb it down for you, inorganic, no meat, no juices, no genes to alter.” Pink grins evily as Connie’s face falls.

“AHAHAHA! An admirable but futile attempt. You thought you could force me to make a cure by putting me in the same boat as you, to bad you made such a critical error. There will be no cure for you Connie, EVER! But hey look on the bright side, maybe I’ll give you to Steven and he can play all day with the other disgusting fur beast! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Pink laughs evily throwing her head back as Connie’s heart sank.

“HEY PINK! HIGH FIVE!” Steven yells running up from behind.

“STEVEN! UP HIGH!” Pink smiles raising her hand for the high five.

But then Pink’s eyes widened and her mind raced as she saw the hand she raised. Time slowed as Steven’s hand was centimeters away from the tack.

Pink could only scream out, “Noooooooooo~!”

_prick_

“OW! You pricked me.” Steven says holding his hand.

“AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!” Pink screams in terror.

“YOU IDIOT YOU INFECTED STEVEN!” Connie yells.

“Wait? What are you talking about?” Steven asks.

“You need to come up with a cure!” Connie yells.

“Of course I will! But none of it will go for you! I’ll come up with a cure and give it to Steven. While you slowly morph into what you truly are in the pit of your soul!” Pink says with narrowed eyes and grimly speaking.

“.........Deep in my soul I’m a cat?” Connie asks.

“............. Yes.” Pink says.

“That……. Doesn’t make any sense Pink.” Steven says.

“SHUT UP STEVEN!!’ Pink yells as she grabs Steven lifting him over her head and running back to the house leaving Connie.

Pink’s Underground Base 

“HOW IS THIS HAPPENING? The transformation is going way quicker for Steven than it was for Connie!” Pink yells in a panic as she looks at Steven, who was sitting on a table, currently in the same stage of Transformation as Connie currently is.

“Forgive me my Diamond! I b-believe it’s because of his constant close proximity to the creature. He’s covered in it’s DNA and it’s speeding up the process.” Peridot explains nervously.

“You did this to Connie?” Steven asks looking at the hair on his hands and his sharpening nails.

“Gng! Peridot develop a cure! NOW!” Pink orders.

“W-w-well my d-diamond, that may-um-that may take a bit longer than you like.” Peridot says shrinking back.

“HOW-LONG?!” Pink glares eye twitching.

“Like 6-hours……. And for Steven we have 2 before it’s irreversible.” Peridot says terrified.

“WHAAAAAAAT?!!!” Pink yells shaking the base.

“FORGIVE ME, MY DIAMOND!! More closely examining the creatures genetics, it’s more complicated than I originally thought, it’s different, like it’s been altered somehow! I need more data, perhaps if we got the original strain form the Connie-Human we could make something far quicker!” Peridot begged pleadingly bowing her head and giving the Diamond salute as Pink grunted and growled like an animal.

“Pink if Connie can help us then let her. AND CURE HER AS WELL!!” Steven yells annoyed at Pink.

“Oooooooooooh! But I don’t want toooooo! Shes a jeeeerk!” Pink whines like a brat stomping her foot. Only for Steven to suddenly tackle her to the ground.

“Your being a jerk as well, Pink! You don’t deal with jerks by being a jerk! Now were gonna bring Connie over, make a cure, and give it to BOTH of us. Or-Else.” Steven says sinisterly.

“O-O-or else what?” Pink asks nervously.

“I’ll lick you.” Steven says simply.

“......... That’s it? I mean that’s gross, but how will that change my miiiii-OH MY STARS WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOUR TONGUE!!” Pink screams out as Steven licks her cheek.

“Since I’m becoming a cat I figured my tongue would be cat-like. Lion licks me to wake me up all the time and-it-feels-weird! Can only imagine what a human-sized cat tongue feels like as he licks again.

“OH STARS IT’S LIKE A MILLION WET KNIVES ACROSS MY FACE!! WHY?! WHY IS IT LIKE THIS?! OKAY, OKAY! I’LL GIVE CONNIE THE CURE TO, JUST STOP!!” Pink pleads.

Later Upstairs 

Steven and Connie sat on Pink’s couch the transformation having furthered for both now having more defined whiskers, more hair, and their eyes changing shape.

“Pink should we bring Connie to the ba-?” Steven asks until Pink covers his mouth.

“Ixnay on the basay!” Pink groans.

“So how am I supposed to-OW!” Connie asks before Pink pricked her with a needle.

“Sit down, shut up, and Let the advanced race solve the problem. You’ll both be normal in no time.” Pink says looking at Connie’s blood.

30 minutes 

Peridot examines the genetic strand on screen while mixing a concoction. The takes a small bit of it and drips it onto a slide starting to examine it with a microscope. Suddenly whatever was on the slide began to grow into a blob monster roaring at peridot. The gem ran as the rubies came in screaming and attacking it.

1 hour later 

Peridot holds up a beaker and pours another liquid into it. She watches it bubble but then it eats through the beaker like acid and falls onto the floor burning a hole in the ground making her yelp in fear.

25 minutes later 

Peridot places multiple vials on a centrifuge and starts spinning it. It’s spins quickly mixing the chemicals until it started to glow. A massive explosion then sent Peridot flying out of her lab and into the wall with a groan.

\-----

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE’S ONLY 5 MINUTES LEFT?!!” Pink screams in panic.

“Please my Diamond, I don’t do well under pressure. But the newest version should work.” peridot says handing a green vial.

“Are you sure this will work?” Pink asks.

“I’m……. Fairly……. Confident in its success.” Peridot says nervously, making Pink frown but she takes it and goes back to the two.

“Okay take this it should turn you back to normal.” Pink says approaching the two cat kids.

“WHY THE HECK SHOULD I-mreow-TRUST YOU!! YOU STARTED THIS?!” Connie yells now having a tail.

“Oh come on it’s not like you have a choice. Stop being a baby and drink it.” Pink says holding up the bubbling vial.

“Are you joking? That looks like poison!” Connie says in disgust.

“If I were so Lucky.” Pink grumbles.

“OH YOU ARE SO-!!” Connie yells.

“OH I’M SO WHAT?! If you just accepted your fate Steven wouldn’t have gotten involved in this!” Pink yells.

“Just accept my fate turning into a cat! YOU SELFISH, SELF-CENTERED, SHORT-SIGHTED-!!” Connie yells.

“QUIET!! IT’S BOTH YOUR FAULTS!!” Steven yells angrily making the two shrink back.

“Pink you can’t just turn people you don’t like into cats! We talked about this!” Steven says.

“HA!” Connie laughs.

“And Connie! You shouldn’t have played that trick on Pink, it was mean, upset her, and pushed her to doing this!” Steven says to Connie.

“But I-!” Connie says.

“No buts! You were mean to her, so she was mean to you back, resulting in your trying to get back at her-AGAIN! It’s just and endless cycle of anger, and now your dragging bystanders, namely me into your garbage! Just drop it and apologize already, it’s not worth it!” Steven says exhausted.

“B-B-But I she-I just…….. Ugh.” Connie groans as she thinks back to the moment seeing how upset Pink was and that she was crying making Connie feel wrong for doing that.

“I-I’m sorry Pink?” Connie says.

“What?” Pink says annoyed looking away.

“I’m sorry for pulling that prank on you and having everyone laugh. I just-I didn’t think you were gonna freak out like that. The thing is when you ran off crying anything that felt funny about it left immediately. I should’ve apologized to you a soon as I saw you again, but I was to proud and trying to convince myself that it wasn’t a big deal and that it didn’t mean anything. But it did, No one deserves to feel like that. Even an alien.” Connie says apologetically.

“Ah, wasn’t that nice. Pink do you have something to say to Connie?” Steven asks Pink.

“..................” Pink was silent head still turned.

“Um Pink I thin-!” Steven says but is cut off by.

“WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! I’M SORRY, I’M SORRY, I’M SORRY!!” Pink screams out crying tears rolling down her face surprising the the two.

“I DIDN’T MEAN TO TURN YOU TO A CAT!! I MEAN I DID, BUT I WAS SO ANGRY!! EVERYONE WAS LAUGHING AT ME, AND THEY MADE ME YELL, AND THEY MADE ME SCARE STEVEN AND CRY!! I SUPER ANGRY AT YOU AND JUST WANTED TO GET BACK AT YOU!! BUT NOW STEVEN IS INVOLVED, AND YOU SAID SORRY AND NOW I FEEL BAAAAAD!! I’M SORRY!!!” Pink cried hysterically falling to her knees tears streaming down her face as she couldn’t stop crying.

Instinctively the two went down and comforted the Pink Diamond telling her it’s alright and they forgive her. But as they consoled her they didn’t notice one of her tears fall into the vial. The tear shimmered like a gem and had a pink hue to it, once it met the green chemical the bubbling calmed down and the whole thing turned pink and started to sparkle.

“Wha-what happened to it?” Connie asked suddenly noticing the vial.

“Sniff-I don’t know probably a reaction-hic-I don't get chemicals and stuff.” Pink said as she started to calm down and clear her tears.

“Well it certainly looks safer, guess it’s now or never.” Steven says taking the vial.

“But Steven-.” Pink says worried.

“Don’t worry Pink. I believe in you.” Steven says smiling before downing half, he sighs and hands the remaining to Connie who drinks as well. Pink watches as the two were engulfed in a Pink light, the alien princess hoping for the best.

\-----

The door to Pink’s house opened and Steven emerged now totally human and with a smile on his face. Connie followed suit looking exhausted followed by Pink.

“Whew-Happy to have my nails back to normal and not being so fuzzy.” Steven says looking at his hands.

“Happy see you safe.” Pink says smiling.

“Ugh-I’m going to bed. I just wanna put today behind me and forget about ever having a tail.” Connie says groaning.

“I don’t know, I missed my tail. Also I think your eyes were cute.” Steven says.

“......... goodnight Steven.” Connie says with a blush and starts to walk away.

“Wait Connie, about your apology.” Pink nervously says getting Connie’s attention.

The two lock eyes Pink looking sorrowful and Connie looking surprised. After a minute of silence Pink suddenly flicked Connie in the nose making her yelp.

“I accept your apology. Don’t do that ever again!” Pink says with a smile before slamming the door in Connie’s face.

“YOU JERK!” Connie yells holding her nose and walking off annoyed.

“Yep those two are gonna be the best of friends one day.” Steven says smiling before heading home himself.

\-------

Peridot was in her lab late at night cleaning up after her rushed experiments from Pink. She grumbled to herself as she picked up various beakers and vials. She eventually picked up the final vial that cured the two humans, she examined it and noticed something.

“Hello there.” Peridot says curiously noticing a shimmering substance on the tip

She takes it and places it under a device which scanned it. The machine beeps until on the screen it shows UNKNOWN SUBSTANCE.

“It was you wasn’t it. You changed the chemicals and made them work. But what are you? And even more important, where did you come from?” Peridot says curiously as she examines the substance again deciding to file it away for another day for her to examine

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: Hey there everyone I bring you another episode of Invader Pink this time based on a fan favorite for everyone bolognius maximus. Though I added some SU in there as well, couldn't have it ending the same as the episode but I hope there's enough of Zim in there and that the SU mixes well.


End file.
